<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by Hoshiumikinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506000">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiumikinnie/pseuds/Hoshiumikinnie'>Hoshiumikinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unknown Number, popular tsukishima kei, yamaguchi doesnt know Tsukishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiumikinnie/pseuds/Hoshiumikinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first day of school, and Yamaguchi becomes friends with Hinata....but Hinata must’ve put the wrong number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, so I’ll allow constructive criticism. There will be no smut in this fic, but maybe Yamaguchi being a tease :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Yamaguchi POV]</p><p><br/>
It’s my first day back at Karasuno Highschool and I’m already scared. This year is my 2nd year here and just like last year, I probably won’t make any friends. My stupid freckles make me look like a monster and I’m pretty sure Tsukishima, the most liked kid at this school, hates me aswell. But I wouldn’t judge him, because I’m ugly aswell as annoying to most people’s standards. Tsukishima has a crowd of fangirls while I have nothing, he’s everything I’m not. He’s beautiful, smart, well mean aswell but he’s not a bully, he’s just salty to people he’s forced to be around, and I couldn’t be caught dead within 100 feet of Tsukishima. I think at one point I may have had a CRUSH on him, but that was last year...I think those feelings may be lingering still, but I want to let that go. As I walk into Karasuno I’m greeted by...a...carrot looking boy. He’s very....bright...his smile could blind someone. </p><p>“Hello! Are you new here aswell?” The short boy asked. “No, this is my second year here, why?” I replied. “Well I’m a second year aswell, but this is my first year here and I need directions!” I gave him directions to all his classrooms, even showed him around. After that, he thanked me and went on with his day.</p><p>Now where was I, ah yes. I’m entering my classroom right now, I can smell the nasty coffee smell roam the room. I look around at my classmates, of course Hinata, the orange-haired boy is there. I look to the back and...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tsukishima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata finally gave his phone number to Tadashi.....or not....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Tadashi Yamaguchi POV]</p>
<p>Finally I'm out of that hell hole they call school, watching girls fawn over Tsukishima and that model Kuroo is an embarrassment to the human race. Honestly wouldn’t be surprised if those two were friends. The bullying I deal with daily is what I’ve gotten used to now. These stupid freckles make me 100 times the ugly. I’ll stop by the corner store that Ukai owns to see if he’ll lend me a cigarette. Before I could even step out of the school grounds I’m greeted by the shortie again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Yamaguchi!” “Hi short stuff.” “I think we’ve bonded a little today, and I wanna give you my number!” Before I can even reply he hands me a little note with numbers on it. “It’s xxx-xxx-xxx, right?” “Uh, yeah” I didn’t wanna lie to him but I also wanted him to leave, I can talk to him another day. “Great! See you later!” “See ya.” I say as I watch my new friend run away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s nice seeing someone Atleast cares a little for you. I walk to the corner store and buy a pack, and Ukai just looks at me with that “you shouldn’t be doing this” face, but he understands why. I leave and smoke one before I go back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Timeskip~ I now lay in bed staring at the paper. “Should I text it” I say repeatedly in my mind. After a while I decide to text the number. To my surprise it’s already 10pm. Time flew by way to fast for that to be actually real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Private Message</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xxx-xxx-xxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>Tadashi: Hello?<br/><em>read 10:03pm<br/></em></p>
<p>Tadashi: I know you aren’t my friend and I don’t know who you are but I really don’t have friends so I’d like to talk to you.<br/><em>R</em><em>ead 10:06pm</em></p>
<p>Tadashi: Please?</p>
<p>xxx: Listen, I don’t know if you’re one of my crazy fan girls but leave me alone.</p>
<p>Tadashi: Fangirl? Are you popular?</p>
<p>xxx: To society, no, to my school, yes. Who are you?</p>
<p>Tadashi: I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi....you?</p>
<p>xxx: Tsukishima Kei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t believe it. Out of all the people in the world I got the number of Tsukishima Kei. I’m gonna have to play this cool...</p>
<p><br/>Tadashi: Cool! Wanna talk more later? It’s kinda late for me.</p>
<p>Tsukishima: as long as you aren’t crazy then sure. Goodnight.</p>
<p>Tadashi: Goodnight!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well now I have the number of Tsukishima...wow....</p>
<p>And just like that, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hoped you liked this chapter! I’m really debating on whether it should be Tsukkis POV or Yams’ POV. Either way the story would go the same. I hope everyone has a great day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>